1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus, and more particularly to a process of recording still images.
2. Related Background Art
Apparatus for recording and reproducing high quality image information as digital signals are practically used nowadays because of high density of recording media and improvement on image processing techniques.
For example, a camera integrated VTR is available in commerce, which is in conformity with the home digital VCR standards (hereinafter called SD standards) stipulated by the HD digital VCR council. Many products in conformity with the SD standards have a still image recording mode in addition to a moving image recording mode.
Some VTR has also a continuous still image pickup function as an application of still image recording. With this continuous still image pickup function, a so-called multi-picture having a plurality of still images reduced in size and synthesized into one frame can be formed and recorded in a magnetic tape.
However, in recording a multi-picture having a plurality of still images, each still image is reduced in size and the image having the small number of pixels is recorded. Therefore, each still image has a resolution insufficient for a person viewing it.